icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guelph Storm
–92 | arena = Sleeman Centre | colours = Crimson, white, and black | coach = Bill Stewart | GM = Mike Kelly | affiliates = Guelph Dominators | website = www.guelphstorm.com | name1 = Toronto Marlboros | dates1 = 1904–89 | name2 = Dukes of Hamilton | dates2 = 1989–91 | name3 = Guelph Storm | dates3 = 1991–present }} The Guelph Storm is a major junior ice hockey team based in Guelph, Ontario, Canada. They have played in the OHL since the 1991–92 season. The team plays home games at the Sleeman Centre. History The franchise started as the Toronto Marlboros, who moved to Hamilton to become the Dukes of Hamilton in 1989. Following the 1990–91 season, the franchise was relocated to Guelph and renamed the Storm. The first year in Guelph was dismal, but the building process for Guelph was soon successful. The Storm finished first place in the 1994–95 season. General Manager Mike Kelly was voted the OHL Executive of the Year and Craig Hartsburg voted the Coach of the Year for the Canadian Hockey League and the Ontario Hockey League. Draft picks from the early years in Guelph include Jeff O'Neill and Todd Bertuzzi. Guelph reached the OHL finals in 1995 and 1996. The team qualified for the 1996 Memorial Cup by playing against the Memorial Cup host Peterborough Petes in the OHL final. The Storm won their first J. Ross Robertson Cup in 1998. This success continued into the Memorial Cup Tournament as the Storm rallied to the Championship Game where they lost to the Portland Winter Hawks in overtime in the final game. In the year 2000, the team moved from the historic but ageing Guelph Memorial Gardens into the Guelph Sports and Entertainment Centre (since renamed the Sleeman Centre). The Storm were chosen to host the 2002 Memorial Cup tournament. It was the team's third appearance in the national junior championship. Two years later, the Storm won their second OHL Championship, and returned to the 2004 Memorial Cup hosted in Kelowna, British Columbia. The 2005–06 season was the team's 15th season as the Storm. In the 2008 NHL Entry Draft, defenceman Drew Doughty was selected 2nd overall, the highest ever selection of a Guelph Storm player. During their time in Guelph, the Storm have a gained a reputation as a "player's" franchise with a winning tradition. Annually, Guelph Storm players are among the highest in academic achievements, winning the Bobby Smith Trophy five times. The Storm is often commended by hockey fans around the league for the way their players very respectfully stand still and at attention until well after the national anthem is finished. This is a practice that was instituted by former coach Jeff Jackson years ago and is still in effect today. The city of Guelph and the team announced on July 22, 2016 that they have reached an agreement to keep the team in the city through 2026. Championships The Guelph Storm have appeared in the Memorial Cup tournament five times, won the J. Ross Robertson Cup three times, won the Hamilton Spectator Trophy four times, and have won five division titles. :Memorial Cup * 1996 Finished 4th place * 1998 Lost to Portland Winter Hawks in finals * 2002 Finished 4th place * 2004 Finished 4th place * 2014 Lost to Edmonton Oil Kings in finals :J. Ross Robertson Cup * 1995 Lost to Detroit Jr. Red Wings * 1996 Lost to Peterborough Petes * 1998 Champions vs. Ottawa 67's * 2004 Champions vs. Mississauga IceDogs * 2014 Champions vs. North Bay Battalion * 2019 '''Champiions vs Ottawa 67's :Wayne Gretzky Trophy' * '''2003–04', Western Conference Champions * 2013–14, Western Conference Champions * 2018–19, '''Western Conference Champions :Hamilton Spectator Trophy' *'1994–95''' 47 W, 14 L, 5 T, 99 points *'1995–96' 45 W, 16 L, 5 T, 95 points *'1997–98' 42 W, 17 L, 6 T, 1 OTL, 91 points *'2013–14' 52 W, 12 L, 4 OTL, 108 points :Division Trophies *'1994–95' Emms Trophy, Central Division *'1995–96' Emms Trophy, Central Division *'1997–98' Emms Trophy, Central Division *'1998–99' Holody Trophy, Midwest Division *'2013–14' Holody Trophy, Midwest Division Coaches Craig Hartsburg was awarded the Matt Leyden Trophy as the OHL Coach of the Year for the 1994–95 season, and was also voted the Canadian Hockey League Coach of the Year. He is a former NHL defenceman with the Minnesota North Stars. He has also been the head coach of the Chicago Blackhawks, Mighty Ducks of Anaheim and Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds, and was the head coach of the Ottawa Senators. He has twice been an assistant coach with the Philadelphia Flyers. Dave Barr coached the team from 2004–08, and won the Matt Leyden Trophy in 2005–06. List of coaches with multiple seasons in parentheses. *'1991–1992' - Ron Ivany, Mike Kelly, Bill LaForge *'1992–1994' - John Lovell (2) *'1994–1995' - Craig Hartsburg *'1995–1997' - E. J. McGuire (2) *'1997–1998' - George Burnett *'1998–1999' - Geoff Ward *'1999–2000' - Paul Gillis *'2000–2002' - Jeff Jackson (3) *'2002–2003' - Jeff Jackson, Shawn Camp *'2003–2004' - Shawn Camp (2) *'2004–2008' - Dave Barr (4) *'2008–2010' - Jason Brooks *'2010-2015 - 'Scott Walker *'2015-2016' - Bill Stewart *''2015-interim -'' Mike Kelly *'2015-Present Jarrod Skalde' Players Award winners *''1992'' - Jeff O'Neill, Jack Ferguson Award (First Overall draft pick) and Emms Family Award (Rookie of the Year) *''1993–94'' - Jeff O'Neill, CHL Top Draft Prospect Award *''1994–95'' - Jamie Wright, Bobby Smith Trophy (Scholastic Player of the Year) *''1994–95'' - Mark McArthur and Andy Adams, Dave Pinkney Trophy (Lowest team GAA) *''1995–96'' - Dan Cloutier and Brett Thompson, Dave Pinkney Trophy (Lowest team GAA) *''1995–96'' - Brett Thompson, F.W. 'Dinty' Moore Trophy (Best rookie GAA) *''1995–96'' - Jeff Williams, William Hanley Trophy (Most Sportsmanlike Player) *''1997–98'' - Manny Malhotra, Bobby Smith Trophy (Scholastic Player of the Year) *''2000–01'' - Craig Anderson, OHL Goaltender of the Year *''2000–01'' - Dustin Brown, Bobby Smith Trophy (Scholastic Player of the Year) *''2001–02'' - Dustin Brown, Bobby Smith Trophy (Scholastic Player of the Year) *''2002–03'' - Dustin Brown, Canadian Hockey League Scholastic Player of the Year and Bobby Smith Trophy (Scholastic Player of the Year) *''2003–04'' - Martin St. Pierre, Leo Lalonde Memorial Trophy (Overage Player of the Year) *''2003–04'' - Martin St. Pierre, Wayne Gretzky 99 Award (Playoffs MVP) *''2005–06'' - Ryan Callahan, Leo Lalonde Memorial Trophy (Overage Player of the Year) *''2007–08'' - Drew Doughty, Max Kaminsky Trophy (Most Outstanding Defenceman) *''2008–09'' - Tim Priamo, Roger Neilson Memorial Award (Top Academic College/University Player) *''2009–10'' - Taylor Beck, Jim Mahon Memorial Trophy (Top Scoring Right Winger) *''2010–11'' - Matej Machovsky, F.W. 'Dinty' Moore Trophy (Best rookie GAA) *''2013-14'' - Robby Fabbri, Wayne Gretzky 99 Award (Playoffs MVP) *''2014-15'' - Justin Nichols, Roger Neilson Memorial Award (Top Academic College/University Player) *2016 - Ryan Merkley Jack Ferguson Award (First overall draft pick) Retired numbers 18 - Paul Fendley, a former member of the Guelph CMC's who died in an on-ice accident at Guelph Memorial Gardens in 1972. His number has not been issued to a player since, by the Guelph CMC's, Guelph Platers, or Guelph Storm. The number was officially retired in a ceremony before a November 15, 2008 game. NHL alumni *Craig Anderson *Eric Beaudoin *Taylor Beck *Chris Beckford-Tseu *Ken Belanger *Todd Bertuzzi *Dustin Brown *Ryan Callahan *Dan Cloutier *Sylvain Cloutier *Jeff Cowan *Matt D'Agostini *Kevin Dallman *Aaron Downey *Drew Doughty *Daniel Girardi *Chris Hajt *Dwayne Hay *Peter Holland *Greg Jacina *Cam Janssen *Manny Malhotra *Kent McDonell *Brian McGrattan *Rumun Ndur *Jeff O'Neill *Daniel Paille *Ryan Parent *Richard Panik *Mike Prokopec *Matt Ryan *Kerby Rychel *Martin St. Pierre *Charlie Stephens *Alek Stojanov *Daniel Taylor *Fedor Tyutin *Ryan Vandenbussche *Herbert Vasiljevs *Brian Wesenberg *Brian Willsie *Jamie Wright Team records Season-by-season results Regular season Legend: OL = Overtime loss, SL = Shootout loss Playoffs *'1991–92' - Out of playoffs. *'1992–93' - Lost to Detroit Jr. Red Wings 4 games to 1 in first round. *'1993–94' - Defeated London Knights 4 games to 1 in division quarter-finals. Lost to S.S.Marie Greyhounds 4 games to 0 in division semi-finals. *'1994–95' - First place in OHL. Earned first round bye. Defeated Owen Sound Platers 4 games to 0 in quarter-finals. Defeated Belleville Bulls 4 games to 0 in semi-finals. Lost to Detroit Jr. Red Wings 4 games to 2 in finals. *'1995–96' - First place in OHL. Earned first round bye. Defeated Niagara Falls Thunder 4 games to 0 in quarter-finals. Defeated Belleville Bulls 4 games to 1 in semi-finals. Lost to Peterborough Petes 4 games to 3 in finals. Finished 4th place in Memorial Cup hosted by Peterborough Petes. *'1996–97' - Defeated Erie Otters 4 games to 1 in division quarter-finals. Defeated S.S. Marie Greyhounds 4 games to 2 in quarter-finals. Lost to Ottawa 67's 4 games to 3 in semi-finals. *'1997–98' - First place in OHL. Earned first round bye. Defeated Sudbury Wolves 4 games to 0 in quarter-finals. Defeated Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 0 in semi-finals. Defeated Ottawa 67's 4 games to 1 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished round-robin portion of Memorial Cup in 2nd place. Defeated Spokane Chiefs 2-1 (OT) in semi-finals. Lost to Portland Winter Hawks 4-3 (OT) in finals. Finished 2nd place in Memorial Cup. *'1998–99' - Defeated Erie Otters 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to Owen Sound Platers 4 games to 2 in conference semi-finals. *'1999–00' - Lost to Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. *'2000–01' - Lost to Brampton Battalion 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. *'2001–02' - Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 1 in conference semi-finals. Finished round-robin portion of Memorial Cup tied for third place. Lost to Victoriaville Tigres 4-3 in tiebreaker game. Finished 4th place as hosts of Memorial Cup. *'2002–03' - Defeated Sarnia Sting 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 1 in conference semi-finals. *'2003–04' - Defeated Owen Sound Attack 4 games to 3 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 0 in conference semi-finals. Defeated London Knights 4 games to 3 in conference finals. Defeated Mississauga Ice Dogs 4 games to 0 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished 4th place in Memorial Cup hosted by Kelowna Rockets. *'2004–05' - Lost to London Knights 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. *'2005–06' - Defeated Saginaw Spirit 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 2 in conference semi-finals. Lost to London Knights 4 games to 1 in conference finals. *'2006–07' - Lost to Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. *'2007–08' - Defeated London Knights 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to S.S. Marie Greyhounds 4 games to 1 in conference semi-finals. *'2008–09' - Lost to Saginaw Spirit 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. *'2009–10' - Lost to London Knights 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'2010–11' - Lost to Saginaw Spirit 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. *'2011–12' - Lost to Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. *'2012–13' - Lost to Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'2013-14' - Defeated Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated London Knights 4 games to 1 in conference semi-finals Defeated Erie Otters 4 games to 1 in conference finals. Defeated North Bay Battalion 4 games to 1 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished round-robin portion of Memorial Cup in 1st place. Lost to Edmonton Oil Kings 6-3 in finals. Finished 2nd place in Memorial Cup *'2014–15' - Defeated Owen Sound Attack 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to S.S. Marie Greyhounds 4 games to 0 in conference semi-finals. *'2015-16' - Out of Playoffs *'2016-17' - Out of Playoffs *'2017-18' - Lost to Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. *'2018-19' - Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to none in conference quarter-finals Defeated London Knights 4 games to 3 in conference semi-finals Defeated Saginaw Spirit 4 games to 3 in conference final Defeated Ottawa 67's 4 games to 2 in Final Finish 2nd in 2019 Memorial Cup round robin Lost Memorial Cup semifinal 4-6 (Rouyn-Noranda Huskies) Uniforms and logos For the 2007/08 season, the team switched to a crimson and white colour scheme with the same logo that was on the last jerseys, except the "stripes" that appear across the "belly" of the Storm logo itself were modified from black to crimson. The white jersey has "STORM" written on top of the logo, and the crimson jersey has "GUELPH" above the logo. The new shoulder patches, featuring the alternate "GS" logo, have been redesigned and are meant to be read from the inside (the "G") outward (the "S"). The Guelph Storm primary logo is the team mascot "Spike" surrounded by a twister with the team name above it. The team colours are white, grey, crimson and black. Home jerseys have a white background, and away jerseys have a crimson background. The previous Guelph Storm logo (inset right) was used from 1991 to 1995. The team colours then were white, blue, grey and black. Home jerseys had a white background and away jerseys had a blue background. Arenas The Guelph Storm played at the Guelph Memorial Gardens from 1991 until the year 2000 when moving to the new Guelph Sports and Entertainment Centre, since renamed the Sleeman Centre. The GSEC was built into what was a former Eaton's department store in a downtown shopping mall. The GSEC hosted the 2001 Hershey Cup and the 2002 Memorial Cup. :Ice Size = 200' x 85' :Capacity = 4,715 seating, 4,981 including standing Profiles and photos from "The OHL Arena & Travel Guide:" *'Guelph Memorial Gardens' *'Sleeman Centre' External links *www.guelphstorm.comGuelph Storm Official web site *Booster Fan Club Guelph Storm Trackers Fan Club *Ontario Hockey League Official web site *Canadian Hockey League Official web site Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario Hockey League team Category:Established in 1991 Category:Guelph Storm